Tumhare paas
by JS Abhi
Summary: Tumhare paas mere saare sawalon ka jawaab hai magar fir bhi koi jawab nahi.
1. Chapter 1

**Bhai yeh aapke liye hai. Ab toh khush hona :D**

 **Guys this a Dareya story (Daya Shreya story) on M Hashir's wish..Abhijeet is not there in this story and Daya and Shreya are not in CID.  
**

 **Please do read :D**

* * *

Host: Now we call on the stage the great singer Mr. Mohammad Rafi sir to give the award for Best singer of the year.(Mohammad sir comes on the stage) Sir I request you to give the award..

Mohammad Rafi sir said happily: The award for Best Singer of the year goes to...Mr. DAYANAND SHETTY.(and the stadium was full of cheers and claps. A gentleman named Daya got up from his seat and went towards the stage to receive what the audience thought he deserved. A proud smile was present on his face. He touched the stairs before going up and after going up he again heard loud clapping voices. He took the award happily and then touched the feet of his senior whom he always admired.)

Host smiling: Sir please tell us how are you feeling.

Daya smiling: It is such a big pleasure that your audience is liking what you are doing and then this award was also given to me by my idol. Mr. Rafi sir. I really can't tell how happy I am.

Host smiling: Thank you very much sir.

Daya: Thank you.(and he went down. After sometimes the show ended and all the great people were going towards their home. Daya was also going when..)

Bodyguard irritated: Are maam aapse kaha na sorry galti se ho gaya.

Girl angrily: Kaise glati se ho gaya haan..(looking at her gift box) Aapke vajah se gir gaya ye aur tut gaya.

Bodyguard: Are aapse kaha na galti se ho gaya.

Daya hearing their talks came in between as he was his bodyguard: Kya hua maam.

Girl without looking at the person: Dekhiya na inhone mera gift gira diya. Ab mai unhe kya dungi..vo to tut bhi..(and she shut her mouth as she looked at the person standing in front of her.) Aap!

Daya confused: Jee?

Girl : Are aap hi keliye toh lai thi mai yeh. Chh sab kharab ho gaya.

Daya smiled: No problem agli baar lena but I am happy ok! Vaise can I know your good name.

Girl smiled and said dreamily: Shreya.

Daya smiled: Ok miss Shreya ab mai chalta hun.(and he went from there but she was continuously starring at him going and when he completely went out she just sighed sadly and went from there to her home)

 _Shreya's home_

(Shreya entered and saw that her mom was busy with settling food)

Shreya's Mom: Agai tum. Mil liya apne Daya se.

Shreya make a grumpy face as she knew that her mom is making fun of her: Nahi!

Shreya's mom smiling naughtily: Acha kyun?

Shreya irritated: Maa!

Shreya's mom: Acha acha ja haath mun dho le fir khana khate hai.

Shreya going towards her room: Mujhe nahi khana maine kha liya bahar..aap khaiye.(and she completely went inside and jumped on her bed. She took his photo from side table and smiled looking at it.)

Shreya talking with it: Aapko kya fark padhta hai mujhse milne ya na milne se. Aapke upar toh lakho ladkiyan fida hai magar yaad rakhiyega..pyaar sirf mai hi karti hun aapse aur vo bhi sacha vala. Agar aapko yakin nahi toh aazma ke dekh lena kabhi mai humesha vo imtehaan paar kar lungi dekh lena.(and she smiled at herself as she knows that he is not hearing her but still she is talking as if he is in front of her)

(She smilingly got up and went in front of the mirror.)

Shreya smiled and started speaking to herself: Toh miss Shreya kya lagta hai aapko ki aap Mr. Daya se mil paengi?(and she smiled with a smirk) Kyun nahi after all he is my love.(and she laughed out loud and went our of the room)

* * *

 **A/N Guys chota chapter isliye likha hai ki I want to know how many people want me to continue this.**

 **Bhai aapka review chahiye haan nahi toh mai aapse baat hi nahi karungi dekhna..**

 **Do R AND R GUY HOWEVER YOU THINK IT WAS.**

 **TC,JANHVI..**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am happy that you liked the story Bhai..**

 **Thanks to everyone who are reviewing..**

 **Agla part aapke samne hazir hai.**

* * *

 _She was sitting in her room on study table and reading a book. Suddenly someone covered her eyes from behind and yes how can she forget this hand..She exclaimed..  
_

Shreya happily: Bhaii..aap hi hona.

Shreya's brother removed his hands: Kya Pari humesha pehchanleti ho ke mai kar pati ho yaar.(he said a little disappointedly)

Shreya hugged him tightly: Kya Bhai aapko nahi pehchanungi toh kise pehchanungi haan..Aap yeh bataiye ki mere liye kya lae hai.

Shreya's brother: Oo madam mai Banglore tumhare liye gift lane nahi gaya tha kaam ke liye gaya tha.(Shreya separating angrily)

Shreya angrily: Aap aur aapka kaam bas..Mai toh kuch nahi na. Jaiye aap mujhe aapse baat nahi karni.

Shreya's brother fakely: Thik hai toh mai yeh Daya Shetty ke concert ke tickets kisi aur ko dedeta hun.(Shreya turned instantly and took them from his hands)

Shreya happily: Thank you sooo muchhh. (she hugged him) Thank you..Thank you..Thank you..

Shreya's Brother: Oh behna bhai behen itne formal kabse hone lage haan?

Shreya while opening her cupboard: Ab choton se toh galtiya hoti hi hai..Aur aap jakar ready ho jaiye concert aaj hi hai.

Shreya's brother disappointedly smiled: Are concert raat ko hai..issliye mai sone jaa raha hun ab..Tum hi tayari karo subah subah. Mai toh chala.

Shreya making a face: Haan jaiye mai toh abhi tayar hungi.

(At night they go to the concert and after the concert Shreya and her brother were coming to home in his car)

Shreya happily: Kitna maza aya na Bhai.

Shreya's brother: Hmm aur shayad pure crowd mein sabse zyada tum hi chilla rahi thi.

Shreya making a face: Hunh!

Shreya's brother diverting the topic: Acha Pari tumhare acting ka kya hua.

Shreya: Kal hai audition. Gyarah baje subah.

Shreya's brother: Hmm toh tayari hui ke nahi.

Shreya sighing: Haan chal rahi hai.

Shreya's brother: Are tension na lo sab thik hi ho jaega..

Shreya just nodded with a silent: Hmm.

(Next Morning she went to the audition but...)

Director: I am sorry magar humne already heroine mil chuki hai.

Shreya shocked: Are magar aap log aisa kaise kar sakte hai..Mujhe bulaya hi kyun fir jab aapko heroine mil chuki thi.

Director: Dekhiye ab aap shooting karni hai please.

Shreya angrily: Magar..

Director cutting her sentence: Please..(he showed her outwards direction..She was going out when someone stopped her..)

Person: Excuse me maam aapka naam Shreya hai right?

Shreya shocked: Daya ji aap yahan kya kar rahe hai?

Daya smiled: Yahi humare film ka set hai baju mai..vahan par mujhe film ka ek gana gana hai. Magar aap yaha par kya kar rahi hai?

Shreya looking down: Audition ke liye aai thi magar(angrily now) unhone pehle hi heroine decide kar di thi. Pata nahi fir mujhe kyun bulaya.

Daya getting what was she saying: Oh toh aap ek actress hai?

Shreya: Jee..ek struggling actress.

Daya smiled: Aap kisi aur audition mein jane vali hai kya ab.

Shreya confused: Nahi magar kyun?

Daya: Mai aapko kisise milana chahta tha jo ki shayad aapke fayde ka ho.

Shreya confused: Kisse aur kaisa fayda?

Daya thinking for a moment: Chaliye aap mere saath.(and he started walking while Shreya followed him a bit confused. He took her to another set where shooting of a film was going.)

Director: Cut it! Dekho ab agla location hoga mountain hill toh mujhe camera upar se niche ki aur chahiye ok!

Camera man alert: Ok sir.

Daya called him: Ankit!

Ankit (director) looked at that direction: Haan Daya bolo.

Daya to Shreya: Chaliye..(they both went towards him and he then said to Ankit) Ankit yeh ek actor hai,Shreya.

Ankit forwarding hand: Hello Miss Shreya.

Shreya still little confused: Hello.

Daya smiling softly: Shreya inhe ek TV show start karna hai jismein lead actress ki jagah iss waqt khali hai. Kya tum use play karna chahogi.

Shreya finding it a good opportunity: Sir why not? Mai zarur play karungi.

Ankit : Agar aap ready hai toh fir mai aapko iss ki kahani sun ta hu bas aapko ek chota sa audition dena hoga.

Shreya smiled: Sir it is absolutely fine. Mai audition zarur dungi par bas kab deni hai utna bataiye.

Ankit thinking for a moment: Kyun na kal hi subah?

Shreya excitedly: Sir kal subah toh bahot acha rahega.

Ankit shaking hand with her:Thik hai toh fir aap kal aajana saari kahan aapko kal suna dunga aur..kahan gaya(he searched in his coat) Haan yeh raha..iss paper par story aur script likhi hui hai..Padh kar aai ye ga.

Shreya nodded: Jee sir.

Daya : Lo aapka kaam toh hogaya.

Shreya looking down: Thank you so much Daya jee..agar aap nahi hote toh shayad..

Daya smiled: Are ismein thank you ki kya baat hai..Ankit ko vaise bhi ek heroine chahiye thi aur maine use vo heroine laa kar de di.

Shreya smiled: Fir bhi..

Daya cutting her sentence: Acha vo sab jane dijiye ab mai chalta hun..Mera time hone vala hai song recording ka.(and he turned to move when)

Shreya instantly: Daya jee..(he turned towards her) Ek photo le sakti hun aapke saath.

Daya shrugged his shoulder: Kyun nahi?

Shreya happily nodded and removed her phone and they both clicked a pic.

Daya : Ab mai chalta hun..aur mai yahan aata jaata rehta hun issliye mulakat toh hoti rahegi.

Shreya excited: Sachi?

Daya: Muchi..(and he went out while she just starred at his back and when he completely went she opened her cell and looked at the picture. She smiled to herself and then said under her teeth)

Shreya smiled tearily: Thank you so much for creating a hope in me..(she again looked at his way and then made her way towards her home..)

* * *

 **A/N Toh guys how was it?**

 **Thoda filmy tha right? hahaha**

 **Please DO R AND R**

 **TC,Janhvi..**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY..SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE BUT MAI KYA KARTI SHORT CIRCUIT HOGAYA THA AUR ISLIYE COMPUTER BAND PAD GAYA THA..  
**

 **DON'T WORRY BUT I AM BACK GUYS..**

 **SO STORY KO AB AAGE BADATE HAI..**

* * *

" Ek bar bas ek aur bar tumhe dekh lu fir chali jaungi mai humesha ke liye...tumse..tumse dur"

" CUT IT" Said by director..

Director happily: Amazing young lady..you carried right emotions..aap selected hai.

Shreya happily: Thank you so much sir.

Director (Ankit): Aap make up room mein jaiye vahan par mera assistant aapko kahani samjha dega..we will start our shoot after two hours kyunki set pehle se hi ready hai.

Shreya nervously: Yes sir mai aai..(she went from there while a thought passed through her mind " I hope ki sab acha hoga")

(As soon as she went from there Daya came there...)

Daya : Ankit !

Ankit while turning: Are Daya aao..batao kaise aana hua..

Daya smiled: Yahinse guzar raha tha socha tumse milke chalu. (both sat down on chairs.)

Ankit smiled: Vaise acha hua tum aae mujhe tumse thodi baat karni thi.

Daya seriously: Haan bolo.

Ankit: Yaar vo serial ki shooting aaj se shuru ho jaigi..your actress is mind blowing par title song banana hai abhi.

Daya smiled: Hmm toh ye baat hai..lyrics ready hai kya?

Ankit laughed: Bahot jaldi samajh gae tum mujhe..of course ready hai. Magar tum yeh batao free kab ho.

Daya : Ek minute dekhke batata hun..(and he opened his phone while at the same time spot boy came and said" Sir set is ready")

Ankit: Haan heroine ko bula lao.

Daya : Ankit mai parso free hun. Vaise releasing date kab hai.

Ankit smiled: Agle hafte and hopefully sab acha ho.

Daya smiled: Don't worry sab acha hi hoga.

Spot boy coming in between: Sir hero heroine bhi ready hai.

Ankit : acha chalo mai aaya.(to Daya) Chalo Daya mai chalta hun tum ruk rahe ho ya jaa rahe ho.

Daya while standing up: Nahi mai bhi nikalta hun der ho gai hai.

Ankit: Thik hai fir parso milte hai.(they shook hands with eachother and bid away)

(The shoot for the day was done and all were now eating food when Ankit interrupted)

Ankit: Guys parso title song ki shooting hone vali hai so all be on time kyunki hum song recording hone ke bad jald hi song shoot bhi kar lenge.

Nakul (hero): Sir singer kon hai?

Ankit happily: Daya matlab..Dayanand Shetty.(Shreya was extremely shocked..)

Shreya shocked (in mind): Oh no! Unke samne kaise acting karungi..I hope ki sab thik ho jaega..dar mat Shreya..You know that it can become a good opportunity to meet him..Ok I will do it.

Ankit: Tanay mujhe vo lyrics de dena mai Daya ko mail kar dunga ..parso rehearsal hogi aur uske agle din shoot ok.

All: Okk

* * *

 **A/N Guys agla chapter sachi mein bada hoga magar please iss vale mein chod dena..**

 **Guest and Harsh I can only say thanks for your suggestion but I don't think of accepting it..sorry and thanks as well.**

 **Do R AND R GUYS PLEASEEEEE...**

 **TC,JANHVI.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dareya lovers this chapter is with a twist..**

 **Have a happy reading guys..**

* * *

All the musicians,song writer and singer practised and finally the song was published and so was the ...In this happiness,the director of the show gave party to all..it was in evening and Daya as well as Shreya were coming...At last the evening arrived and all were present in the beautiful party hall..

Ankit welcomed everyone and all were sitting on chairs by now..So he announced..

Ankit happily: Toh Guys yeh party humne kiski khushi mein organize ki hai yeh toh hum sab jaante hai..so don't feel shy and get on the dance floor..(all shout "woo..")

(Slowly slowly all started dancing except Shreya and Daya..Shreya was just busy in staring Daya..He was sitting beside her chair..Daya was noticing her stare so asked finally..)

Daya with a soft smile: Aap kabse mujhe ghur kyun rahi hai Shreya?

Shreya got out of her trance: A..haan..haan vo..nahi kuch nahi bas aise hi..

Daya lifting his eyebrow: Aise hi..(then thought to leave the topic) Chalo thik hai..Aap ko dance nahi karna?

Shreya nodded in no: Nahi mera mood nahi hai..Aap kyun nahi karte ?

Daya laughed: Mujhe dance karna nahi aata..

Shreya shocked: Seriously?

Daya again laughed: Just joking yaar..vaise ab jaan pehchan ho hi gai hai toh dosti bhi ho jani chahiye nahi..

Shreya confused: Jee?

Daya forwarded his hand: Friends? (Shreya stared at his hand and then looked at him) Aise mat dekho..Daya ne aaj tak bahot kam logon se haath milaya hai par vo sabhi bahot khas hai..

Shreya smiled and shook hands with him: Humne bhi bahot kam logonse haath milaya hai janab aur vo sab bhi bahot khas hai..(and both burst out into laughter..)

Daya : Toh chale dance karne..

Shreya made a face: Kya Daya aap bhi..english song pe kaun nachta hai..(she said in excitement) Are dance toh hota hai punjabiyon ka..nahi toh yeh pheeke pheeke gano par kaun nachta hai hunh!

Daya laughed: Tumhe Punjabi songs pasand hai?

Shreya nodded: Jee..Aur aapko..

Daya: Aa..mujhe bhi..toh tumhe lagta hai ki hume Punjabi songs bajane chahiye haan?

Shreya smiled: Bilkul..

Daya smiled: Mai abhi aya..

Shreya: Are magar kahan jaa rahe hai aap?(but he left and Shreya sat down there waiting for him to return when suddenly the music stopped and all people started cheering looking at one direction..Shreya also looked in that direction and what she saw was very much nostalgic.. Daya was standing there with a mike and..now the song started..)

Daya while looking at Shreya:..Ho..Ankhan de katore..soorma bhatore..Lagde chichore bade "Hi-Fi"..(all again started dancing while Shreya was shocked plus happy too..) Dil pe darati..Saade chal jati..maare dil gulathi puche "why,why"

(He left the mike as now all were singing and came towards Shreya..)

Daya in naughty smile: Haan..Ankhan de katore..soorma bhatore..Lagde chichore bade "Hi-Fi"..Dil pe dartati..Saade chal jati..maare dil gulathi puche" Why-why" .(now Shreya couldn't stop laughing as he was dancing..) Chai mein dooba Buiscuit ho gayaaa...(he was dancing whole heartedly) Ho..main toh Ainvi Ainvi Ainvi Ainvi lut gaya..ho mai to ainvi ainvi ainvi ainvi lut gaya..(he spoke in Shreya's ears in low tone.." Mujhse acha naach ke dikhao" And went on the stage..while now Shreya started..)

Shreya came beside him and started singing as well dancing: Haan..hat re nigode..neem ke pakode..picha kyun na choda ghume dai bai..(she held his face with one hand..) Tujhko sudharu..jutti mai utaru..(pushed him) Sar pe de maaru tere dhai dhai..(Daya gave her a looke saying wow) Romeo bina permit ho gayaaa..(she did the signature step..) Ho tu toh ainvii ainvii ainvii ainvi lut gaya..ho tu to ainvi ainvi ainvi ainvi lut gaya..

(and all started dancing while Daya pulled Shreya outside the crowd..)

Daya was continuously smiling: Kaisa laga?

Shreya smiled: Itna maza pehle kabhi nahi aya tha..sachi mein..maine toh kabhi socha hi nahi tha ki aap mere liye yeh sab karenge..

Daya frowned: Hey yaar..now we are friends so you can call me tum..

Shreya smiled : Par mujhe aap hi bulana hai..humesha..(she diverted the topic) A..jaane dijiye..

Daya forwarded his hand: Tum bhi bahot acha gaati ho..mere saath ek album song karogi..actually mujhe offer aai hai aur tum bhi itna acha gaati ho so we can try you know..

Shreya in doubt: Are you sure?

Daya : Very much indeed..(Shreya was in another world..she shook hands with him and ..) Kal ghar par aajana..sab kuch vahi pe discuss karenge..Ok?

Shreya: Ya! a..excuse me please..mai zara bahar jakar aai..

Daya: OH! Yah sure..(And she went out..as soon as she came out she started jumping there with joy..)

 **Next Day**

Shreya enters in his house with the permission of the security off course..She comes in but finds no one..so was going to call out when heard a melodious music of violin coming from a room..Unintentionally she moves towards that room..she stands at the door and watches what was going inside..a small smile appears on her face as she looks at the scene..

Daya was teaching a small girl how to play violin..but what made her smile was his way of teaching..it clearly showed her his love for children..she was lost in them when Daya's voice brought him back..

Daya: Are Shreya tum kab aai?

Shreya snapped out of her thoughts: Bas abhi abhi aai hun..yeh pari kaun hai..

Daya smiled and took that girl in his arms: Yeh toh mere behen ki beti hai..vo ise yahan chod kar gai hai kuch dino ke liye..chuttiya hai na..isliye..

Shreya smiled: Bahot pyari hai..

Small girl: Mamu mai jau TV dekhne..aap log kam kar rahe ho na..

Daya kept her down: Haan jao beta tab tak mai kaam karta hun ok?

Girl said cutely:Ok..(and she ran away from there)

Daya: Shreya tum toh bahot jaldi aa gai abhi tak toh koi bhi nahi aaya..

Shreya in confusion: Par aapke paas kya khudka sound recording room hai..

Daya nodded in yes: Haan..vo kya hai na agar ghar pe kaam kar liya jae to aur bhi maza ata hai mujhe..

Shreya: Alag soch hai aapki..chaliye ab jaldi aa hi gai hun toh practise start karte hai..fir mujhe shoot ke liye bhi toh jaana hai..

Daya smiled: Mai abhi lyrics aur music lekar ata hun..(and he went away from there..)

* * *

 **A/N..KAISA THA DOSTON..**

 **NEXT UPDATE WILL BE HOPEFULLY ON Saturday..**

 **Please do R AND R GUYS..**

 **TC,Janhvi..**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next part before you all..**

 **Sorry mai kaam mein thi isliye nahi update kar pai Saturday ko**

 **Do read guys..**

* * *

(Daya enter the place where the shoot of Shreya's TV Show was going on..Ankit sees him there and calls him..)

Ankit : Are Daya tum..aao na yahan..

Daya who was looking here and there: Haan Ankit aya..

Ankit : Kaise ana hua dost?(he signals him to sit on his neighbouring chair..)

Daya sits on the chair: Nahi bas yum hi..Acha Shreya nazar nahi aarahi..kahan hai vo?

Ankit stares him for a while and then answers: Daya kitne dinon se dekh raha hun..aane ke baad bas Shreya ke bare mein hi puchte rehte ho aur to aur aajkal roz aate ho..Bhai chal kya raha hai?

Daya finds a reason: Kya tum kuch bhi bol rahe ho Ankit..jaisa soch rahe ho vaisa kuch nahi hai..

Ankit raising his eyebrow: Sachi na..(Daya looks at him) Nahi matlab pyaar vyaar ka chakkar toh nahi hai..(Daya's eyes go wide) Hmm matlab vahi hai..

Daya in embarrasement: ab jaan chuke ho toh kya fasana..

Ankit happily: Ae Bhai matlab sachi..(Daya shyly nods) Are yeh toh bahot khushi ki baat hai and you are seriously lucky..

Daya confused: Matlab..

Ankit smiles: Matlab I think vo bhi tumhe chahti hai..

Daya happily: Sachi?

Ankit smiles: Haan par tumhe ab jaldi karni hogi..(seeing confusion in later's eyes) Vo ek actress hai Daya aur ab bahot se offers aaenge use acting ke liye..She is really good..Keh bhi rahi thi ki do films ka contract liya hai usne..Waqt bilkul bhi nahi hoga ab uske paas..I think you understand..

Daya nodded: Hai kahan vo?

Ankit smiles: Make up room..(Daya nods and gets up to go there..)

 **Make up room**

Makeup girl: Ma'am please apni aankhein band kar lijiye..(shreya closes her eyes and girl puts mashkara on her eye lids..)

(Suddenly someone knocks at the room door and both turn their gazes towards the person..)

Shreya smiles: Daya aap?

Daya smiles: Haan vo tumse kuch baat karni thi..

Shreya : Jee boliye na..(Daya looks at the another girl) Aa..haan..tum jao mai thodi der mein bulati hun tumhe..

Girl smiles: Ok ma'am ..(she goes from there)

Shreya: Ab boliye kya baat hai..

Daya: Kal shaam ko coffee pine chale..

Shreya sadly: Sorry Daya magar kal sham ko meri film ki shooting hai..

Daya : Acha..aa..koi baat nahi aaj sham ko chale?

Shreya smiles: Haan aaj shaam ko chalega..

Daya happily: Ok..toh mai rukta hun..shoot ke bad directly chalenge..

Shreya smiles: Yah!...(she calls the girl as Daya goes out..)

 **Outside**

Ankit: Toh fir kaise raha..

Daya smiles: Coffee ke liye haan keh diya hai usne..Let's see..

 **In evening**

Shreya comes out: Chale Daya?

Daya who was waiting: Ya off course..

(In car)

Shreya: Vaise hum coffee pine kyun jaa rahe hai?

Daya smiled: Vahi jakar tumhe pata chalega..

(In cafe)

(Daya moves the chair behind and makes Shreya to sit in it and then moves towards his chair..)

Waiter: Yes sir what should I bring for you..

Daya : I will take Latte Macchiato ..aur Shreya tum..

Shreya smiles:I will like to have caffe mocha..

Waiter: Thank you ..(and he moves away..)

Shreya smiles: Ab toh bata dijiye ki kya bat hai..

Daya inhales deeply: Shreya..I..I..

Shreya narrowing her eyes: I ?

Daya in one breathe: Shreya I love you I wanna marry you will you accept me?

Shreya shocked: Daya aap?

Daya : Haan mai hi..I love you..

Shreya happily:mai bhi aapse bahot pyaar karti hun..I love you too..(Daya looks in her eyes and removes the diamond ring..then takes her hand in his at the same time Shreya jerks her hand..) Nahi mai aisa nahi kar sakti..

Daya confused: Kya hua Shreya..kya tum kisi aur se..

Shreya interrupting: Nahi Daya aap aisa bilkul mat sochiye..(she sighs) Humari matlab meri aur mujhe jo do films mili hai un ke directors ki iss par baat hui thi..thay want ki jab tak vo films khatam na ho jae mai kisi se bhi aise relations nahi rakh sakti..(she gets up) I'm sorry..I have to go..

Daya stands up: Magar tum mujhe chahti ho na..(He holds her hand and makes her sit) Hum iss baremein kisiko kuch nahi bataenge..fir sab theek ho jaega..

Shreya : Are you damn sure?

Daya cups her face: I am damn sure..(he then again takes her hand in his and puts the ring in her hand..)

Daya looking at her: Kaisi hai anguthi..

Shreya meaningfully: bahot khaas..(they were locked in an eye contact when Shreya's cell rang..)

Shreya on call: Hello!...jee sir..aa..abhi..ok sir mai pohochti hun..(she cuts the call) Sorry Daya mujhe nikalna hoga..Sir ka phone tha abhi shoot shuru karni hai..

Daya smiles sadly: Nahi koi baat nahi..theek hai hum phone par baat karenge raat ko..

Shreya moving: Ok then..mai phone karungi..(saying so she moves out completely while Daya stares at her going till she vanishes completely..then paying the bill he also sets out for his destination..)

 **At night**

Shreya calls Daya: Hello Daya ?

Daya in sleepy tone: Are Shreya tum bolo na..kaisa raha shoot?

Shreya concerned: Aap soo rahe the kya?

Daya smiles: Shreya mujhe lagta hai 12 baje 75% India sota hi hai..

Shreya guilty: Haan I know magar ..mujhe laga aap jaag rahe honge..I am still on my way home..Aap soo jaiye mai subah call karungi.

Daya instantly: Nahi..matlab ab jaga hi diya hai toh bate karte hai na..

Shreya smiles: Aapko kal koi kaam hai..

Daya nods : Haan..ek song ki rehearsal karni hai Flimcity mai..

Shreya sadly: Acha..kitne se kitne baje tak..

Daya confused: Subah 10 se dopahar 3 baje tak kyun?

Shreya sadly: Vo actually kal 1 baje tak mai free thi to isliye..ab parso se mai bilkul free nahi hun..ek add ki offer aai hai..Aur maine accept kar li hai..

Daya: hmm..matlab ab aap ban gai hai..(this time instead of reply he heard a laugh from the other side..his heart filled with joy and an unknown smile appeared on his face..)

Shreya controlling her laugh: Acha mai ghar pohoch gai hun..aap so jaiye..fir se kal raat ko hi phone karungi..

Daya instantly: No Shreya..(getting she must be confused) Vo actually..kal lunch par chale..

Shreya hesitantly: Par aapki rehearsal?

Daya smiled softly: shaam ko hogi ab sirf aapke liye..mai rakhta hun ab..Good night my love..

Shreya blushed: Good Night..

* * *

 **A/N Guys sorry for late update but sujh hi nahi raha tha kya likhu..**

 **After two chapters this story is also gonna end so please dher sare reviews de..**

 **DO R AND R GUYS..**

 **TC,JANHVI..**


End file.
